Oh God
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: What happens when DNA copy abilities go haywire? Story at ten.
1. Zero's Prank

**Oh god, horrible me for starting another story! Though, really, this is supposed to be a one shot. Well, it was meant to be one when I started it but I doubt it's going to stay that way. Don't expect constant updates on this or good updates – I'm going to use this story to kill my writer's block.**

Enjoy XP

There was something terribly wrong with the situation but for the life of him, Axl couldn't figure out what it was. Every since he had woken up something felt… off… it wasn't the posters on his wall ( Backstreet Boys and NSync - Zero must have broken in during the night and put them up ), it wasn't the clothing that he was wearing ( a pink nightshirt that only went down to his mid-thigh - generally he wore boxers to bed ), it was… it was…

Hmm. Something that needed to be pondered after breakfast. Shucking the shirt off, Axl grabbed a tee shirt and pants. He had wanted to wear boxers but they seemed to be missing. Zero was having far too much fun in his room at night. It was almost a bit disturbing. Not only must the blond have taken all of his underclothing he had left the teenager frilly pink panties. No, sorry, he'd rather go commando than wear them.

The walk to the mess hall wasn't far, though Axl did receive a few odd looks. Mostly in the general direction of his chest. Why? What the hell was wrong with everyone today? Shrugging it off as the result of either too much drinking or a bribe from Zero he grabbed a tray, plopped a few random selections of food down ( far too early in the morning to be making difficult decisions like what to eat but nooo, they had to get up so early… grumble grumble ), and moseyed on down to where Zero, X, Pallette, Layer, and Alia were eating.

Alia's eyes widened when she saw him. Pallette started choking on a piece of toast. Layer's jaw dropped. X fainted. Zero started laughing maniacally. Ignoring the five of them Axl sat down and started munching on his bagel. There was cream cheese to put on it but, yet again, the kitchen crew had left it out overnight and now it was warm and sweaty. Quite nasty when you opened it and yellow liquid was pooled on top. No thank you, he'd skip on it today.

Layer was the first to gather her wits enough to question the boy. "Um, Axl… are you feeling okay?" The orange-haired teen nodded rather energetically and shoved the rest of the bagel into his mouth. He was beginning to wake up more now that there was food in his stomach. There still was something wrong. Just what was it? "Did you… look at yourself today?"

Now Axl paused, cup in hand and midway to his mouth. No, he hadn't. There wasn't a mirror in his room and since he had showered the night before there had been no reason to go into the bathroom. Shaking his head, the teen slowly lowered the cup back down to the table and gave Layer a suspicious look. "Why? What did Zero do to me now?"

"Hey, I did not do this!" The blond slammed his fist down onto the table, causing the numerous plates and cups to rattle. One particularly full cup of hot coffee tipped over and fell into X's lap, reawakening the brunette. "I really wish I could take the credit for this but no, I had absolutely no part in this!... except for the panties. I did do the panties."

Alia stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"… okay, and the poster. And the nightshirt… But I didn't do this!"

"Just what exactly is 'this' that you're all referring to?" Growing rather annoyed, Axl crossed his arms and leaned back. Something soft and squishy was being painfully pressed against his chest. Looking down, he noticed two… lumps. Lumps that almost looked like they could be breasts. They felt like breasts – so he had experimented once or twice with his DNA copy ability. Can you really blame him? But he wasn't in a copy form. This was his body. So he couldn't possibly have breasts now. "… Zero, what did you do to me?"

"I didn't do that!"

Pallette and Alia managed to grab the teen before he ( she? ) leapt across the table to strangle the blond hunter. X grabbed Zero's arm and forcibly dragged him out of the room. Layer shook her head and wondered for the umpteenth time 'Why do I work here? I could've had a respectable job at KFC but no, go out and see the world, talk to interesting people, meet a nice boy… I hope you're rotting in hell mum'.

Fifteen minutes later Axl found himself sitting on a lab table, rubbing his arm from where Alia had drawn blood. Yes, he most definitely did have breasts… among some other things that had suddenly appeared on his body. There were a few that had gone away as well, which did explain why he wasn't so uncomfortable without boxers on. There was nothing wagging loose down there.

"Okay Axl, from our analysis of your blood-"

"You analyzed it that quickly?"

Pallette blinked, her train of thought lost after the interruption. "Um… yes. Yes we did. We have fancy machines that do it for us… oh, anyways, yes! Stop interrupting me." The small girl cleared her throat and drew herself up to her full height, an unimpressive 5'1". "Because you are a New Generation Prototype your DNA copy ability is highly unstable. This means that you can't keep your form for long periods of time and that the DNA you gather can leak out into your own DNA."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning some alien DNA mixed with your DNA and, uh… turned you into a girl. And we don't think there's any way we can reverse it."


	2. Enter Marino

**Ri2: Whose DNA indeed? Thank you for asking! This chapter will answer. ( though, if you've played Command Mission Axl does copy Rafflesian's DNA who is most definitely female… and the fact that he did that is going to be ignored for the purposes of this story )**

Heh, yeah, most definitely a writer's block story. Short, pointless… and crappy. Yet fun to write.

"What!" Shrieking loudly, Axl slid off of the table and grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders, giving her a good shake. "I'm female and you don't know of any way to reverse it!"

"I'd be a bit more concerned as to how you suddenly turned female and didn't notice." Scowling, the boy-turned-girl glanced towards the doorway to see Marino standing there, grinning much like the Cheshire Cat. She sauntered into the female, green hair bouncing with every step. "I mean, you're not stacked, not like I am. Or like Cinnamon… or any of the female reploids for that matter." She paused and blinked.

"… your point?"

"That's right!" Snapping her fingers, Marino walked over to Axl and pressed her finger against his nose. "How could you not notice that you had breasts? And not notice that you shrunk a good six inches?"

It was true, Axl realized with much chagrin. Marino used to be slightly shorter than him and now the girl towered over him. And she was 'stacked', to use her own words. "S'not fair. I get turned into a girl and I don't even have big boobs."

"You should be glad you don't. You probably wouldn't know what to do with them." He made a face at Pallette as the girl moved out of his grip and walked over to a computer console. "Axl, like I said before, your DNA copy ability is highly unstable. Unless we can somehow manage to figure out how this happened we have no hope of ever reversing it."

"So can't you just figure out what happened?"

"Didn't you listen to what the girl just said, squirt?" Marino smacked the back of Axl's head none too gently. "Your copy ability is unstable, duh. It's not like there's a list of procedures she should just follow. Anything could have happened." She frowned suddenly and grabbed Axl's chin, twisting the boy-girl's head around and forcing him to look at her. "Say something. Anything."

"Something! Anything!"

"Your voice didn't change."

"Which makes sense." Both turned to look at Pallette, who was busy typing away at her computer. "This means that it was DNA that you had absorbed that mixed with your own DNA. It wasn't something completely alien. So, Axl… what females have you copied?"

The boy sputtered and blushed while Marino put him in a headlock. "I… I haven't! I would never copy a female! I swear!"

"Liar. Your body says you are." Digging her knuckles into the top of his head, Marino proceeded to give Axl the worst noogie of his life. "Spill it you runt! And if you dare say you've copied my DNA or Cinnamon's I'm going to make sure you never get your balls back!"

"I really haven't though!"

The navigator sighed and nodded. "I think he's telling the truth, Marino." The thief stared at her and opened her mouth to object; Pallette cut her off: "All the DNA that Axl absorbs gets… recycled after too long a perioid of time. If he uses it frequently then it stays but other than that it's gone. Female DNA breaks down almost immediately after being absorbed by him since he's male and that's too alien so that couldn't have been in his system long enough."

"Aww man." Letting Axl go, Marino put her hands on her hips and glared at Pallette's back. "Then what, did he copy a hermaphrodite or something?"

"… I believe so. Look, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to reexamine your blood and figure just who's DNA is in there. From there I should be able to work out how this happened and then maybe I can come up with some sort of cure. But this is going to take time Axl. Like probably over a month." Pallette looked over her shoulder at the dejected orange-haired boy. "So I think, at least for the time being, you need to be a girl. You need to not be Axl and be… your female counterpart."

"Oh so what, instead of being called Axl you're going to call me Alice?" The boy, er, girl snapped angrily. Marino grinned.

"That's a perfect name for you! Alice the Maverick Hunter. C'mon." Grabbing the girl's hand, the thief ignored the glare-of-death she was getting. "If you're a girl then you need girl clothing. Like bras and panties and ooh, let's go shopping!"

As if Ax- Alice's day could get any worse.


	3. Help Me Cinnamon

**Firehedgehog: Oh dear. Might you need a pillow now?**

Somebody: Hmm, Lumine. Not a bad idea. If you haven't gotten it by now this is all mostly… made up on the spot. I have a very very vague and general outline as to how I want this to end but… that's it

**Yeah, so much for no constant updates o.O**

Well, I believe my note to Somebody sums what I wanted to say up nicely. Enjoy!

"Stupid frickin' hermaphrodite running around Hunter's headquarters…" Grumbling to herself, Alice followed Marino into the clothing store. Victoria's secret. Somebody shoot her now, please. Yes she did need bras and panties ( there was no way in hell she was going to wear the ones Zero had left her ) but why here of all places? What if someone appeared who knew her and recognized her? She didn't look all that different now. Oh god, they would tell everyone on base and-

"MARINO!" Alice nearly jumped out of her skin. Eyes widening, she glanced around panickedly to see just who was talking. The person hadn't addressed her, of course, but if they came over to talk with Marino then they might recognize her and of god why did her voice not change?

The ex-thief didn't seem to share Alice's concern. Grinning broadly – this was the most she had smiled in weeks! – she turned and waved to the speaker. "Hey Cinnamon, come over here! I need your opinion."

Alice grabbed Marino's arm, forcing it down. "What the hell are you _doing_?" She hissed.

"Well with your complexion I'm not sure if we should go for a lighter, more pastel color or with a dark one. Plus we have to factor in the orange hair and, I mean, that leaves you with some reds, blacks, yellows… and white. Maybe brown if you can find a good shade. That's really it."

"… You need to have my underwear _match_!" She would have yelled much more at Marino but Cinnamon came over then. The nurse hadn't changed much in the years that had passed since the Rebellion uprising. She was still cheerful, still innocent, still childish and painfully naive, still…

Holy shit. What was that about being childish? Alice's eyes widened again and her jaw drop. Cinnamon had left with Professor Guadile after the uprising to start a new laboratory, this one dedicated to helping the public. Marino had gone off to visit her several times but Alice had never found the time for more than a phone call, especially not with the Orbital Elevator incident. She had assumed she would look the same – Marino certainly did.

Cinnamon most certainly did not. She still wore her nurse's uniform but it was like comparing a child to an adult. It wasn't just like that, it _was_ comparing a child to an adult. Cinnamon, like Axl, was a New Generation Prototype, though instead of having a copy ability she could create Force Metal. That meant that, like herself, Cinnamon would age ( up until a certain point – there was no reason for the reploids to grow 'old' ). Instead of being the familiar girl of 10 or 11 she was now a woman of 20 and… wow.

Why god, why? Why must you show me this after cursing me with a woman's body?

"Marino, hi! Who's your friend?" Even her voice had matured which explained why Alice hadn't recognized her immediately. Walking over them and leaning down ( why must everyone be taller than her? ) Cinnamon peered into her face. "I'd say she looks a bit like Axl…"

"She is Axl."

"… is he in copy form?"

"No." Sighing, Alice looked down at her shoes ( black chucks – male or female she was not changing her choice of footwear, though this pair was now a little big ). "Something happened with my copy ability. It revolted against me or something and my own DNA was changed and… and now I'm a woman." Something odd happened then. Her throat felt like a lump was forming on the inside and the corner of her eyes began to burn. "Alia, Layer, and Pallette are working on it but they have no clue how this happened, so…" The feelings intensified and, with horror, Alice realized what was happening: She was beginning to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Cinnamon hugged Alice tightly, pressing her face into her chest. Okay, so she still was innocent and childlike in mind. Not in body, but definitely in mind. "So you're stuck as a girl now? I'm sure they'll find some way to reverse it soon."

Oh I hope so. Marino's going to kill me if I try to make a move on you like this.

"Yup, he's stuck as a she. Alice now, not Axl. We're off trying to pick out some good clothing, starting with the essentials. Which was why I called you over here." The nurse let go of Alice - much to the orange-haired girl's regret - and straightened, looking at Marino. "You see, I just can't figure out what color would compliment her the most…"

"Yellow. Maybe some red. Definitely not black; with her skin tone it would make her look like the living dead. Same with brown. White's… a little boring but it would probably be good to have some of that too." Alice's eye twitched hearing that. I'm not going to start talking like that too, am I? Noo, I don't want to be a woman! "We could always bleach and dye her hair a different color, too."

"What! No!" Clutching her hands over her head, Alice backed away from the two girls. "You're not doing that to me! No way!"

"Actually, it makes a lot of sense." Putting her hands on her hips, Marino eyed Alice appraisingly. "You look way too much like Axl and I'm sure you don't want that. With some hair dye, maybe a hair cut… and some practice speaking a bit more falsetto… You could actually be Alice. Which is your goal right now, unless you want everyone at Hunter's to know you as the boy-turned-girl."

Alice whimpered. "But… but…"

"I'm thinking a light pink."

"NO!"


	4. X's Dilema

**Youshou Leviathan: I'm glad you find this amusing cause, well... I do. Hence why I write this. Who, indeed? I have come up with the answer to it!... and I'm pretty sure it's going to shock you all. And no, it is not Zero or X. So don't think that.**

Look, a short… filler-ish chapter. Though all the chapters are short. Heh. I love having so many free periods during school. Allows for a lot of work to be done. 

X liked peace. And quiet. Both were very good and very welcomed by him and very hard to come by in a place like Hunter Headquarters.

X was not going to get the peace and quiet that he liked.

"You want me to just accept a new rookie into my unit without even seeing her fight?" Layer shook her head and glanced around to make sure no one else was in earshot. Considering they were sitting in X's office which was both sound and bug proof, it was a needless precaution.

"No no, I want you to accept a new rookie into your unit without seeing her fight because you already _have_ seen her fight. Many times." X scowled and crossed his arms, leaning back. Today was supposed to be spent on paperwork, which meant that he had a chance to catch up on his pokemon playing. Layer was now interrupting his precious Pikachu time. "Listen… I don't know how much I can tell you. I mean, you already know, kind of."

"Layer, I am not going to allow any rookie to enter my unit, not this late in the year." Signups occurred during January – it was May. "And what is it that I already know?"

"Well… Axl. What happened to him."

"What do you mean, what happened to him?" Some faint memory was struggling to resurface, a memory involving Axl and breasts and himself fainting. X frowned. "Does this have anything to do with yesterday morning?"

Layer nodded. "If you're referring to when Axl walked to our table and you stared at him and fainted then yes, this does have to do with yesterday morning. Axl… was turned into a girl. And she needs to be placed into a unit so that she can stay on base for Alia and Pallette to figure out what exactly happened. And she can't go back into Zero's unit because that would draw too much attention… X, what the hell is wrong with you?"

X, having once again received the news of Axl's transformation, had fainted.

"You two are having far too much fun with this at my expense." Alice grumbled to herself, arms crossed over her chest. Marino winked and Cinnamon giggled in response. "Evil females. Evil. Hiss."

"Now now Alice, you're female too, whether you like it or not. So you've joined our evil ranks and you've gotta be one of us… oooh, this shade of pink is coming out wonderfully." Nurse and thief were currently working on dying the reluctant girl's hair, changing it from the vibrant shade of orange to a more pastel shade of pink. Alice knew she would never live this down.

"It's not so bad, is it?" This was Cinnamon. Alice couldn't be mad at Cinnamon. With a sigh she shook her head. The nurse grinned. "Good. We need to change your armor too, to match. And so that people don't recognize you. And we need to do something about your scar. Oh, and we have to work on your voice. Can't forger that."

Alice simply groaned in response. This all better be reversed when I get my normal body back or so help me god…

The girl stood in front of him, eyes staring most intently at the floor. It was weird – X knew she really was Axl but she hardly bore any resemblance to him now. Cinnamon and Marino had done a damn good job.

They had somehow removed the scar – probably used some sort of bleach since the rest of her face was awfully pale. Her hair was now light pink which went perfectly with the new armor design. White base with purple and pink strips up the arms and legs. She was shorter now, too. Probably around 5'3" now, barely taller than Pallette.

Nervously X cleared his throat, unsure as to how to address her. "Hello, Ax-"

"My name is Alice, sir." She cut him off quickly ( Even her voice was different! Well, not too incredibly different. More like a soprano version of his normal tone ) giving him the Evil Eye. "I'm glad you're allowing me into your unit."

Ah. Alice. He wondered who had thought up that one. "Well, Alice… Welcome to Maverick Hunters."


	5. HairDresserWoman

**Firehedgehog: Saying that I'm having fun with this would be like saying I occasionally enjoy a short play of a Megaman game. Take that as you will **

Ri2: Wow, I have a lot to say to you. Okay. Like I said to Somebody, this is all being made up mostly on the spot. I actually now have the 'plot' finished. I mean, I know where I want this to go and I know what I want the ending to be, but I'm not 100 sure how I'm going to get there. So hence the inconsistencies. Now, about Marino. I'm unsure over whether or not she's still a thief. I would assume not now since she's a member of hunters ( hmm, maybe I should have said that somewhere ' ) and at the end of Command Mission, when you talk to her, she says she's 'through with the sticky finger business'. And with Cinnamon, er… she's not really all that different looking. Just more mature. Like Alice said, instead of being a little girl of 10 or 11 she's a woman of 20. And yes, X likes pokemon. Major pointage in his favor.

Chelsea/Allie hedgehog: Trust me, I plan on continuing this to the bitter end.

Shuinka: I'm glad you are! I'm going to keep that schedule up, posting a chapter in the morning and the evening. This one's up a little late because… it's senior skip day. So I slept in till 11. XP

Enjoy! More is revealed in this heartbreaking chapter!

"Oh, la de freakin' da. This is just wonderful. Pallette, have you made anything out of this yet?" With a frustrated sigh Alia pushed her chair back away from her desk, allowing it to spin for a moment. The navigator in question simply shook her head, not even bothering to acknowledge verbally that she had been spoken to. And why, really? They had been working on this for over two weeks. Surely the other would be jumping up and down in joy if they figured anything out.

There really were only eight different splotches of DNA found in Axl's blood – Wild Jango, Mad Nautilus, Incentas, Rafflesian, Ninetails, Depth Dragoon, Mach Jentra, and Silver Horn. It made sense, Alia knew, since they were the only transformations the boy had really undergone. For a brief moment both her and Pallette thought that had found the key with Rafflesian's DNA but, sadly enough, the female pop-star was, er… not female. Not female in the least.

The things you unintentionally find out about people. Eek.

Week three was looming around the corner. Alice had been settling in nicely according to X, Zero, Marino and Cinnamon but still… it was just wrong to leave him like that, wasn't it? Alice wasn't who Axl really was… there had to be some way to fix this.

…. Unless… "Pallette, we've been looking for any alien DNA that was absorbed into Axl, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Why? Sudden brain smarts hit you?"

"Yes, yes they did. I think we need to focus more on Axl's own DNA…"

* * *

Sigma was bored. It was a very odd thing to say since generally the maverick leader was always busy, what with trying to rule the world or the moon or space or whatever cockamamie idea he had cooked up. But not now. No, after Epsilon and Redips stole the spotlight he had been sure his "Orbital Elevator" conquest would beat all… but Lumine, that little upstart, had to upshow him. So now Sigma was disheartened, unmotivated, and bored.

"Lord Sigma, sir?" A female maverick hesitantly walked into the room. In an attempt to amuse himself Sigma had tried designing his own warriors instead of allowing the scientists to. Dr. Wily was always persistent and had finally won, so why not go with his themes? Unfortunately HairDresserWoman just didn't have the evil feel that was needed. "I have some information you might be interested in."

Sigma sighed and waved for her to go away. "Not now HDW. I'm busy moping about how bored I am."

"But this may help stop you from being bored. It's about that hunter boy, Axl. Something… weird happened to him." As HDW launched into her tale of the heartbreaking transformation, Sigma found himself growing interested despite himself. It was evil. It was cruel. It was diabolical.

It was perfect. He just needed to figure out what caused it and how to make it happen to X and Zero. Maybe himself too, but just for a little while. Until he stopped being bored.

* * *

"Well Alice, I have good news for you and bad news for you." The now-pink haired girl groaned after hearing those words. For the past couples weeks that's all anybody had to say to her: I have good news and bad news! The good news is that you're fitting in perfectly! The bad news is that I have no clue how to fix this. Grrrr.

"I don't care anymore Alia. I don't care what leaps or bounds or sudden breakthroughs you might have made. I've resigned myself to the fact that I'm going to be female for the rest of my miserable life and I would appreciate if you would stop waving a carrot in front of my face. I'm never going to go back."

Alia was slightly taken aback by the girl's words. They were understandable but she had really thought Alice would have given them at least a month before just giving in. She didn't really want to stay a girl, did she? "No, this is really good news. I located the DNA that caused you to turn into a female."

"So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is-"

The wall exploded and a rather odd looking maverick jumped into the room. Holding its gun out it gestured for Alice to raise her arms and follow it back through the wall. With a shrug Alice complied, walking calmly out of the room at gunpoint.

Alia blinked and continued her sentence regardless. "The DNA is innate. It's your own DNA."


	6. Steel Massimo, The Pushover

**Firehedgehog: Oh, that's a good idea but that's not the route I'm going. Heh. Oh yes, so many possibilities. **

**Something about the way Zero acts reminds me of Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. I love that show. **

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen… nobody knows what I've seen. Nobody knows the trouble I've seen… Nobody kno-"

"For the love of god!" Jumping up from his throne, Sigma made tearing motions his head ( he had long since ripped out all of his hair in bouts of frustration such as this ) and glared at the singing female. Alice grinned back, sticking her tongue out and pulling the skin under her right eye down. "At least sing the right words!"

"But I don't know them Siggy." She leaned forward and grabbed hold of the bars that made up the front of the cage she was in, pressing her face against them. Sigma had the brilliant idea of keeping her looked up in his 'throne room' so that he could torture and interrogate her. Torture and interrogation was happening but seemed to be more coming from her and being applied to him. "I could sing a different song if you'd like."

"Fine! Anything but that same blasted song over and over!"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedle de de, and there they are a standing' in a row, bum bum bum-"

"GAH! SHUT UP!"

* * *

A bit dumbstruck by what had happened, it had taken Alia a bit before she could find someone to report the kidnapping too. She really should have told X since Alice was in his unit. She really shouldn't have told Massimo and Zero, since those two always got in trouble when they were together. Mostly because Massimo didn't argue with whatever Zero decided to do and Zero often decided to do the stupidest things.

As said before, though, Alia was a bit dumbstuck.

"So some maverick popped through the wall, grabbed Alice, and then disappeared?" The blond hunter's eyes widened when he heard this, a large grin finding its way on his way. "And now we have to go infiltrate the mavericks so that we can find Alice and make a daring rescue fraught with danger, calamity, and sex?"

"…. Um, no. At least not the sex part."

"Aww, damn."

"You remember the Alice is really Axl, right?"

"… okay, no damn."

"Shouldn't we assemble a team or something first?" Massimo scratched his head, looking a bit confused. Alia never came to him and Zero when she needed something. She always went to X. Or Axl. Or Marino. Because those three were reliable. Well, more reliable than himself and Zero. "If they took her to the maverick base then there's sure to be high amounts of security there. We can't just walk in and expect to have them return her."

"Sure we can!" Reaching up to put an arm around Massimo's shoulder – Zero had always found it disconcerting that there was now someone at hunters taller than him – the blond pulled him down so they could talk face to face. "Look, we're both good hunters, right? We're strong, we're, uh… well, I'm speedy. You're like… the unstoppable train. Just start chugging and nothing will get in your way. And this is Alice. We don't want to allow her to suffer any longer than she has too, right? Think of all the extra time it would take if we had to assemble a team."

Massimo nodded slowly, accepting the insidious and insane logic he was being presented. "Yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled. To the Bat Mobile Robin!"

* * *

"Tell me your secrets." The girl huddled back against the wall, fear flickering over her face. She glanced towards the door – so close and yet so far. If she made a dash for it she surely would be caught and then… then…

"Come on. If you do I won't hurt you… too much." An evil cackle left the lips of the maverick and the girl, panicked, made a run for it. Oh, it was all too easy. This would be over far too soon for her liking. Just a grab and-

WHAP!

"Ow…" Whining, HairDresserWoman rubbed the back of her head. "What was that for?"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the prisoner?" Vile plopped down on the couch next to her and grabbed the controller. "Besides, you're not supposed to kill the girl. It causes a game over. Sheesh."

"But it's the best part of the game!"

"It's the beginning of the game. Have you ever tried to actually play through it all."

"Yes…" HDW looked down and whimpered. "It scared me too much."

"Well it is Silent Hill 7. It's supposed to be scary. Now go and watch the prisoner before Sigma comes back and sees that we left her unguarded. He'll have both of our heads then." HDW obediently got up and left the room, leaving Vile alone. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching he changed the game, putting Megaman X4 in instead. HDW was right – Silent Hill was scary. The last time he had played it he had nightmares for weeks. The X games, though, they were good fun… even if they were immortalizing his sworn enemies.

Grr.

Moments later HDW burst back into the room, causing Vile to have a mild heart-attack as he leapt for the Playstation to turn the game off. "Vile! We have a situation! The prisoner is missing!"


	7. The Result Of Alia's Mistake

**Chelsea/Allie hedgehog: Was Axl really a girl all this time? Maybe he's a mutant alien from the planet X! Ahh, noo! We're all doomed!  
**

**Firehedgehog: Sure! Hikarufan303 on yahoo. I don't have MSN, only AIM. Along with Yahoo. I'll pm you later today, after I finish my work outside. Unless it rains. Which would be very happy for me.  
****  
I don't like the ending of this chapter. Ah well. Next chapter later today; I gotta help my dad open the pool. **

THIS CHAPTER UP LATER THAN I WANTED BECAUSE FANFICTION IS STUPID AND WOULDN'T LET ME PUT IT UP

"Dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na BAT MAN!" The 'Bat Mobile' was an old Chevy truck. It was the only thing that was owned by hunters that Zero was allowed to drive. After the infamous tree incident in 2134 he had been banned. Oh, sure, he had tried to explain to them that the tree was out to get him and that it jumped into his path but that's bureaucracy for you. He had saved the world from the wrath of the evil tree and he was punished. Le sigh.

Massimo felt more than just slightly nervous as he boarded the vehicle. His large frame barely fit – he had to roll the window down so that his shoulder could stick out and hunch his body down so that his head didn't go through the ceiling. The truck groaned if he so much as shifted his weight. "Um, Zero? Are you sure this thing actually works?"

Zero laughed maniacally in response and slammed the driver's side door shut. "Oh Massimo, ye of little faith. I assure you, this baby works. It's as fast as any of the ride armors and chasers here, if not faster. Cause, you see, the top secret mechanic has been working over time on it!" With that he turned the key and gunned the engine. To Massimo's surprise it was a smooth purr, not the horrible growling and clunking he had expected.

"All right, but how are we going to find Alice?"

"And yet another stroke of genius by the master top secret mechanic." Reaching up, Zero pressed down on the small compartment in the ceiling meant for holding sunglasses. When it opened, however, an LCD screen appeared with a map of the city on and it several blinking dots. "I have this baby set to track Alice, you, me, X, Marino, Cinnamon, Layer, Alia, and Pallette."

"… I find it a little creepy that you have the truck set to track as us."

"Hey, find it as creepy as you want. This is what's going to allow us to track Alice down, though."

* * *

"The… the… the prisoner escaped!" Vile stared at HDW, horror dawning on his face. "We're both going to die! Oh shit, does Sigma know about this?"

"Actually, yes, he does." The girl in question calmly strode into the room and plopped down on the couch where Vile had been sitting. Both HDW and Vile stared at her, unsure of what to do now. "He let me go, well, let me out of the cage because I was driving him mad and he couldn't get me to shut up."

"And he didn't inform us of this why?" Alice shrugged and picked up the controller.

"I dunno. Maybe he figured you guys would figure it out on your own. What games you got to play? I'm bored." Sneaking a glance up at HDW, Vile stood up and eyed the pink-haired girl suspiciously.

"What were you doing that made Sigma so frustrated that he just let you have free roam of the entire Maverick base?"

"I was singing. Very badly and off key."

"Ah." Vile nodded. "That would do it."

* * *

It was the car ride from hell. Saying that Zero knew how to drive was like saying a toddler knew how to speak. Both were technically true; nobody wanted to rely on their skills. "AH! ZERO! SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US BOTH!"

"Muahahaha! Never Robin!" In response to Massimo screeching Zero gunned the engine, pressing the pedal down to the floor of the truck. The truck jumped forward in response, pressing both of them back against their seats. "Alice is straight ahead! Ramming speed captain!"

Oh. Dear. Lord! Straight ahead was a brick wall! Zero couldn't be serious about that ramming speed bit, could he? No, he wouldn't. He was going to stop the truck right before it hit and they'd both get out and figure out a way to get inside the building without crashing into the wa-

CRASH! THUNK! CRACKLE! RIP! TEAR! Awful noises filled Massimo's ears as he was thrown forward, face pressing against the windshield. Zero must have replaced it with something other than the normal glass it was made out of.

"What the Jesus Christ?"

"AH! Look Robin! They have her captive!" Prying his face off of the windshield, Massimo looked around. Zero had jumped out of the truck and was running around, screaming things like that crazy fool he was. Alice was standing on top of a couch with a man in purple clutching her for dear life. Another… person was running around, chasing after Zero. The insanity was making his head hurt.

"Alice?" The girl looked over at him and pushed the man in purple away from her. Massimo running his temples. "Come on. We're rescuing you. Grab Zero."

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait." The man in purple finally recovered himself and shook his finger, walking over to Massimo. "You can't just take her. You have to fight me for he-" He was cut off by Massimo's fist in his face.

Fight you for her? Fine. I just did and won.


	8. Layer's Report

**Firehedgehog:… I have no memory of what you said in your last review. Oh god, my brain is completely dead right now.**

**THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP YESTERDAY but Fanfiction was an 'bleep' and decided that no, I can't put it up! Nyahahahahaha… hi. Sorry.  
**

Cinnamon felt very odd. She had come back to hunter headquarters because of a hunch, a feeling that something was amiss and that she had to do with it. Upon her return she had been proved partially correct. Now she was afraid that the rest of her fear would come true. But how had she turned Axl into a woman?

Said woman was currently sitting in one of the med labs with multiple scanning devices being hooked onto her body. "Layer, is all of this _really_ necessary?" The purple-haired navigator nodded and placed the final electrode.

"Yes, according to Alia. Apparently… your condition might be a bit more serious than we thought."

"A bit more serious? And what, you thought the fact that my balls just shriveled up and turned into boobs wasn't serious?"

"Okay, that was definitely a bit of mental imagery that I did not need." Shuddering, Layer picked up her com device and pressed the button to dial for Alia.

"-two stupidest, moronic, idiotic hunters we have! What the hell were you thinking! You could have gotten each other killed, not to mention what might have happened to Alice! Why weren't you thinking!" Layer raised an eyebrow and closed the connection. Talking to Alia right now probably wasn't the best idea.

Alice sighed and lied back on the metal table. She was wearing only a paper hospital gown so the coldness bit into her butt. Strange. When she had been a boy she had always assumed girls had it easier since nothing hung around down there. But now that she was a girl she felt that boys had it easier. No boobs. Man. Life just never was fair, was it? "Can't you tell me what's going on Layer?"

"Yes, I can. But I think I'm going to need some witnesses."

"Why? Is it that completely unbelievable?"

"Yes. That, and I'm afraid you're going to try and strangle me when I tell you what's going on."

X was in the middle of a very important and very dull meeting with Signas, Douglas, and Lifesaver. The meeting was concerning the rising cost at hunters and what programs could be cut back in order to save money. X was very glad when Layer contacted him and told him he needed to go down to the med lab ASAP.

Marino was trying to train a new rookie. The rookie was particularly stupid and specialized in pissing females because he felt that the 'gentle' sex should not be allowed on the battle field. Since she had already been warned that the next hunter she sent to the infirmary would be her last she was also very glad when Layer contacted her.

Cinnamon was concerned and worried. She knew that she had something to do with what was wrong with Axl but didn't know how she was related. She was nervous when Layer contacted her – she didn't want to find out what was wrong.

Pallette really didn't care since she was playing Pokemon.

Zero and Massimo were very relieved. Alia was too busy ranting at them to notice that they had gotten up and left. She was also too busy to notice that Layer had left a message on her com device.

Sigma was still balling from Alice's horrible singing. Vile and HDW were afraid to walk down dark hallways after playing more of Silent Hill.

And that is how it ended up with six hunters and one navigator in the med lab. Alice felt a bit like a specimen on display. "Okay Layer, thanks for calling everyone under the sun in here to stare at me as you make your world-shaking announcement about what is going on with me. Could you please tell me now?"

"All right." Glancing down at the chart she held, Layer nodded. "Okay, first. Be Axl for a moment."

"Pardon?"

"I said, be Axl for a moment. Stop with the falsetto. Talk in your normal voice."

"Sure." There was no change. Alice frowned. "Okay, no more fa-… what the hell?" Panicked flickered across her face as she, once again, tried to go back to her normal voice and failed. "Layer, this _is_ my voice. What happened?"

The navigator ignored her question. "Change form. Do your copy thing."

"This better all be relevant and you better explain to me what the hell's going on." With a frown Alice closed her eyes, concentrating. After a moment she opened them again, looking now more terrified than panicked. "I can't. I can't change form. I can't go back to my normal voice. What the hell is going on Layer!"

"According to what Alia discovered… you're… changing sex so that you can… give birth."


	9. And The Other Parent Is?

**Firehedgehog: Muahaha, Alice is pregnant, Alice is pregnant. Isn't it all wonderful? Hey, I want to talk to you more. Too bad this week sucks like you wouldn't believe when it comes to time constraints. **

**DragoFlare 4000: Oh my god! Axl's having a baby! Story at 11.**

**Roll.EXE: I recommend staying up till three in the morning then waking up a six, drinking a cup of tea with about… half a cup of sugar in it, then spend the rest of the day with two of the most insane people you know. The ideas will start flowing worse than you do on the first day-… I'm not finishing that sentence.**

Ri2: Who is the other parent indeed? Maybe it's Jesus and we're all going to burn in hell.

I haven't updated in a while because first FF was a butt and wouldn't let me, then on Monday I was busy all day long with Ren Faire and work and yesterday… I was lazy. Bite me. 

Anybody wondering about Nana? No? Too bad.

Nana was busy trying to see how she could take over the world using Met-mets. She was failing, miserably. But one can commend her for trying.

Now then, back to our (ir)regularly scheduled program.

"What!" Shrieking, Alice jumped off of the table, grabbing Layer by her shoulders and shaking her. At least, the pink-haired girl had tried to grab Layer by her shoulders. The change in still wasn't factored in and Alice still wasn't used to it and her hands ended up somewhere a bit lower than the afore mentioned shoulders.

"You have three seconds to remove your hands."

"Gah! Sorry!" Alice recoiled, holding her hands to her own chest. "But, but… I can't be pregnant!"

"You can and you are." All heads turned to see Alia walk in the room. Zero and Massimo cowered in a corner as she glared at them, hissing: "You two haven't escaped my wrath. I'll get you when you least expect it." A whimper was their only response.

Alice shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't be. I'm, uh… I'm still a virgin." Everyone started. She started blushing. "A-anyways, unless this was an immaculate conception and I'm the new Holy Mother Mary, you did something wrong and there is no child."

"Okay, okay… first, everybody except for Layer and Cinnamon out of the room!" Marino and X grumbled while Zero and Massimo shoved pass them, running out of there like bats out of hell. Cinnamon shifted nervously, knowing fully where this was going to go. Her bad feeling was going to be confirmed. The only thing she didn't get was how. Alia gave her a smirk. "Now then, let's start off with the basic, shall we?"

"I still think you're just fu-"

"Alice, shut up." Layer bopped the girl on the head. She scowled.

"All right. The reason you've turned into a female is not so that you can give birth." Alice frowned and gave Alia a quizzical look.

"But you said-"

"I said you were pregnant and you are. Your body is turning you into a female to perfect the DNA of your child. What you are now is roughly what your daughter will look like several years from now."

"My daughter-?"

"Well I sure hope you don't end up giving birth to a son that looks like that." Now came the hard part. Alia frowned, wondering how to broach this subject. Before she had thought she would just gleefully make the announcement and send two worlds crashing down, but it was obviously Cinnamon was expecting the announcement… "Actually, I think you are going to have a son too. Twins. But the male DNA is already perfected since your natural form is male."

"Okay, all right, fine. I'm going to give birth."

"After your body changes back to male."

"After my- wait, what!" Now Alia grinned again. Sometimes this job was too much fun. Alice stared at her in shock and horror, Layer laughed, and Cinnamon looked like she was torn between being amused with Layer or being sympathetic with Alice. "I can't give birth when I'm a boy. It just doesn't happen that way."

Alia crossed her arms and stared at her, arching an eyebrow. "It just doesn't, you say? Everything about this situation 'just doesn't' happen. You were impregnated nearly ten years ago because someone's blood dripped into a wound of yours or something similar like that. Your body is being forced to turn into a female's against your will. And now you think that it's not possible for you to stay pregnant, turn into a boy, and then give birth."

Alice's shoulders slumped after that speech. "Yeah, but… I don't want to give birth in a male's body. How does that even work?"

"Not a clue. Probably a c-section. Aren't you even the least bit curious who the father is? Or," Alia paused and glanced at Cinnamon, who blushed and looked down. "Or who the mother is?"

One thing hadn't changed about Alice. She was still as dense as any other male. "Sure, why not. This person better be willing to help take care of the damn kid, though."

"I'm sure this person will," Alia remarked dryly. "She's standing in this room, you know." Alice blinked, confused, and looked around.

"I doubt it's you Alia… you'd be freaking out as well. And it's not Layer because I didn't know her ten years ago which means… oh know…" Eyes widening when realization hit, Alice turned and stared at Cinnamon. "You… you got me pregnant!"


	10. Alice's Proposal

**DragoFlare 4000: Unusual is my middle name. Iridescent Unusual Hope. IUH. Really. Look it up in the phone book.**

Shuinka: I don't know about Axl, but if I randomly turned into Alice – this being the Alice from the Resident Evil movies – I would be so happy. 

**FireHedgeHog: Alice is like a freakin' elephant, only she takes five times as long. Er, wait. It's a he now, isn't it?**

MyGBACanTalk: -gasp- You're reading and reviewing another one of my stories! I'll get back to Maverick soon, I really will. I just needed a break from all that serious dark stuff. This is neither serious nor dark. 

**This chapter is slightly serious!... Okay, I lied**

"Cinnamon, how could you! Raping Axl's poor innocent virgin body!" The nurse's eyes widened and she turned, whapping the back of Alia's head. The navigator merely laughed in response while Layer shook her head and Alice stared at Cinnamon, still shocked and slightly horrified. And a bit aroused. After all, Cinnamon was a completely knock-out now but she didn't just think that, did she?

"I didn- you know I didn't have sex with him! You said so yourself, this was a mixing of DNA." Alia nodded and tried her best to compose herself. One look of Alice's expression sent her off into a fresh wave of giggles, though.

Layer placed her hand on the blond navigator's shoulders and led her over to the metal table, helping her sit down. "There's no getting her to be serious now, so I guess I better explain. Cinnamon, you're another New Generation Prototype. Because of this your DNA survived in Axl's body, stored away for later use. Axl didn't know this because unlike regular NGRs he doesn't have a data bank to access to see what his body has absorbed." Cinnamon nodded.

"All right, but this still doesn't explain why his body randomly decided to, uh, mate with my DNA after ten years."

"No, no, it doesn't. Alice, you remember Lumine, right?"

"How could I forget?" she responded dryly, walking over to Cinnamon. "I'm not just some cheap hoe you can knock up and then forget about, you know. I demand marriage."

"… Sure."

"Sweet!"

Layer shook her head. "You would think turning female would give you some sense of decency and tack but no…When Lumine attacked you in the end, when your control chip shield was shattered, we believe it allowed all the DNA stored to suddenly mix uncontrollably. How long ago was the attack on the Orbital Elevator?"

"About… about two months ago… Oh, man…"

"And about how long ago did you start showing, erm, symptoms?"

"A month… which makes sense." Sighing Alice covered her face with her hands. "So I'm two months into the pregnancy. Wonderful. When will I turn back into a male?"

"After you changed completely into a female. Since you're pregnant you won't have to suffer through your, uh, monthlies. We're guessing a month or two more."

"Greeaaat… Hey, can I get dressed yet?" Layer rolled her eyes and threw Alice's closing at her, eliciting a yelp from the girl as her jeans whapped her in the forehead. "Geeze, not so rough! I thought you were supposed to be weak and stuff since you're not an actual hunter."

"Oh you better run as fast as you can girly!" Jumping up off of the table ( and having recovered from her laughing fit ) Alia launched herself at Alice, fingers hooked into claws. Alice screamed and, still frantically pulling her pants up, grabbed Cinnamon's arm and bolted out of the room. Alia collapsed onto the floor in another fit of laughter. Layer could only stare.

After several minutes of running through the halls ( with Alice trying to dress herself the entire time ) both girls collapsed against the wall laughing. "That… that was priceless." Bringing her hands up in imitation of Alia, Cinnamon mockingly attacked Alice. "You better run girly! Oh you better run!"

"Alia's voice is whinier than that. Or, well, at least it's sounding whinier. Probably because she's always telling me bad news anymore." Alice finished dressing, pulling her tee shirt down. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm serious about the marriage thing."

"That has got to be one of the crappiest ways ever to propose to someone, I swear."

"Yeah, I know. Take it or leave it." Cinnamon frowned for a moment, pretending to think about her answer.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

"What? No!" Slightly panicked, Alice grabbed Cinnamon's hands. "You said before you would! And I have no clue how to raise kids and I think you're a really nice person and I would've wanted to do this before. I mean, I did before I found out but I was still a female and I thought that would weird you out and-" She was interrupted by Cinnamon placing a finger against her lips.

"Fine, fine. I'll marry you." Alice sighed in relief. "But only if you wear the dress." The sigh quickly turned into a groan as the pink-haired girl hung her head in defeat. She would never live this down, would she?


	11. I'm Axl

**DragoFlare 4000: With a hint of lemon, of course.**

**FireHedgeHog: Of course. I'm psychic! **

**Shuinka: Axl secretly enjoys it. It gets him extra attention**

**I'm not a horribly sarcastic person. Of course not. Short crappy chappy because… I didn't feel like writing any more.**

Weddings, even impromptu ones, do not occur over night, unless you run off to Las Vegas. In that case you can get married several times in one evening. There needed to be a dress and a tuxedo and bridesmaids, the best man, a cake, a church, flowers, a photographer – Cinnamon was off in her own world planning this. Alice was perfectly content allowing her to do this.

Marino, Layer, Alia, Nana and Pallette agreed to be the bridesmaids. Zero was the best man ( despite the fact that Alice was wearing the dress she still was the man in the relationship and definitely was closer to Zero than to X ), Signas was the Justice of the Peace, Douglas was the photographer, Massimo had a disturbing talent with flowers and X agreed to make the cake.

Well, you can't win them all.

All this planning meant more time. And more time meant that the inevitable would happen.

"Who was the brilliant person who thought up weddings and made them so damn complicated?" Muttering to herself Alice walked down to the mess hall. She needed coffee and she needed coffee badly. It was only five in the evening and she was still exhausted. Damn child. No, wait, damn children. At least she hadn't suffered through morning sickness, though she was beginning to show now. Well, beginning was too nice of a word. It was more like she suddenly ballooned over night. Alice swore she really wasn't giving birth to two children, it was just a bunch of basketballs Alia had stuck up there to be evil. That bitch.

Grabbing a cup, she ignored the stares she was getting ( oh no, not again ) and poured herself some coffee. Looking around the room she spotted Nana and X talking at one table. Alice walked over and sat down, tuning into Nana's exuberant ramblings. "… it was such a good idea too! MetMets everywhere! No one would ever suspect a thing until it became to late and they were already everywhere! I was so close, so close to world domination…"

"There there." Patting her on the back, X forced a smile. "I'm sure you'll have other changes to try for world domination. After all, you can't expect to succeed the first time. Just keep on trying and you'll get there eventually. Look at Sigma. He's tried eight times and he's failed miserably every time but he hasn't given up."

"Really?" Sniffing, Nana wiped her eyes and looked around, spotting Alice. "Oh, hey…" She paused and blinked, staring. "… Axl!"

"Huh?" The girl took a gulp of the burning liquid and cocked her head to the side. "Axl?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Notice…?" Looking down, Alice realized that something was missing. It would come to her eventually, she knew that. It was almost like… "Oh. I see. I'm not Alice anymore then, am I?" Nana nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Geeze, don't blame me. I can't see past this lump in my stomach."

"It's not in your stomach, not unless you're digesting the baby. And you're awfully calm to have just suddenly gotten your male body back." X grabbed the cup away from the pink-haired boy and took a sip himself, making a face. "Ew, you drink this black?"

"I don't expect people to be stealing my coffee so yes I drink it black." Axl made a face. "My voice hasn't changed. Again. Why is that always the last bit to go?" He stood up and stretched, waiting a moment for the brief period of dizziness to pass. "I have to go change then."

"Change?"

"Yeah. You've never tried wearing panties while being fully male, have you?" X sputtered, face going pale. Axl grinned. "No wonder I was so uncomfortable down there." The boy left, leaving a very disturbed X alone to contemplate the meaning of life and just why his 'friends' were so damn mean to him.


	12. Torrid Love Affair

**Chelsea Hedgehog, Firehedgehog, Tsukino Kage Spectre, Roll.exe, Prjct.WAR, Sephi Kitsune, Pata Hikari – Thanks for reviewing. Sorry there's no personal note in this one. It's, you know, the finally chapter... and sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I would go into the explanation but that would end up being as long as the chapter itself. **

The day was perfect. It was an outside wedding – Cinnamon had insisted upon that, much to Axl's confusion and dismay ( hadn't the blond heard all the horror stories revolving around them? ) - the sun was shining, birds were chirping, flowers were in bloom everywhere, and a faint breeze was keeping all present nice and cool.

Axl was wearing the dress. It was large, it was white, it was foofy, and it was making him feel decidedly gay. Oh, sure, it was breezy and it was comfortable what with the lump sitting in his stomach… but it was making him feel attracted towards X. And Zero. Which was not a good thing since he was about to marry Cinnamon. In any other circumstance he would have been perfectly fine feeling this way but no, he had to go and ruin his bachelor hood by getting married. Damnit.

The familiar strains of the wedding march filled the air as Cinnamon stepped forward, bouquet of flowers in hand. As per tradition Axl hadn't seen her in her… wedding garb ( he hadn't known if she was also going to be in a dress or a suit or what the hell sort of crazy idea she had planned ) and was slightly shocked to see her in a more formal version of her nurse's outfit. The skirt was longer and pure white, she had on heels instead of boots – the thigh-high black stockings were still there – and the top was strapless. "Wow…"

"She is beautiful. Hard to believe she's the same girl that fought with us so many years ago." Glancing behind him, Axl smiled slightly at Zero.

"Yeah…" The orange-haired teen sighed and looked down. "Man, how long ago was that? Ten years... and I'm the first one out of the three of us to get a girlfriend, let alone go further. You and X suck." Zero rolled his eyes as Axl allowed himself once last moment of childishness - he stuck his tongue out at the taller blond - before sighing and becoming serious again. "I feel like a freak standing up here. I'm dressed in a frilly white dress and I'm pregnant and I'm a man and-…. Uh-oh." A look of horror crossed his face as his eyes widened. Zero frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Um..." Axl shifted and looked down. He didn't want to say this unless he was absolutely sure but it was hard to come up with anything else_ that_ could be. "…… I think my water just broke."

Zero stared at him, eyes widening in shock. "You mean like... like pregnant water breaking?" Axl nodded, nervousness and fear causing his to start fidgeting. "Oh god ew. That's just... man, this was not in the job description when I agreed to be the best man!"

* * *

Cinnamon frowned. She had only started walking down the aisle when Axl had suddenly looked panicked. After saying something to Zero the two had rushed off, leaving a murmuring crowd behind. Various rumors immediately started floating around, varying from a torrid love afair between Zero and Axl to the maverick virus suddenly taking hold of the orange-haired teen. Who really wasn't much of a teen anymore. "I'm, er, sure they have a good reason…" 

"Shut it Alia." Clenching her jaw, Cinnamon refused to allow herself to become embarrassed. Yes, she'd have to yell at him later but there probably was a good reason for this. Nerves or illness or... or something. Axl wouldn't have just run off and left her standing here... he would be back. She was sure of it.

"Maybe Axl's-"

"It said to shut it, Alia."

Half an hour later she was still standing there, flowers firmly in hand, and the embarrassment was starting to take hold. He had asked her, he had been desperate to marry her, and now he ran off during the ceremony! That little punk! She'd knock his face in the next time she saw him! That was, of course, assuming she would see him again and that he hadn't really run off to have a love affair with Zero. Which was absolutely absurd, it was just a stupid rumor that people had started because they couldn't explain what was really happening, and it was now starting to seem to be the most likely out of all of the rumors she had heard.

"Um, Cinnamon? Why are you still here?" Turning around, the blond nurse glared at Layer. Layer, who wasn't wearing her bridesmaids dress. Layer, who was now changed intoblood-stained medical garb.When had she left and what had the purple-haired navigator been doing?

"What do you mean, why am I still here? This is my wedding. My husband is supposed to be here. My husband-"

"Is in the middle of labor."

"… He's WHAT?"

**Note: Yes, you read right up there. This is the last chapter.**


End file.
